Various techniques for accommodating different players of different engagement levels relating to the operation, administration, and/or performance of a virtual world are known. Providing player skill based accommodations (e.g., handicaps) relating to a player's interaction with and performance in an online game is also known.
Conventional systems, however, suffer from various drawbacks and inefficiencies relating to providing player accommodations based on player skill. For example, conventional systems may require individual players of different engagement levels to obtain items at the same rate. Conventional systems further may not account for a usage based accommodation. Other drawbacks may exist.